Might Have Been
by Makensie
Summary: [AU] Kim meets Ron once again after some years. But there's one sitch: Erick's Kim boyfriend. But somethings just are not meant to be. 1 New Chapter is here, enjoy! The T rated stuff is about to come, so stay tunned. [REDONE]
1. Chapter 1

I.-

Kim was Erick's girlfriend. She had met him for her prom, he was such a nice boy, but there was just one problem... he was Drakken's sidekick... and what was worse, Kim didn't know it. Erick had hidden it from her since he met her. After all, it was all part of a plan.

Ron was living in Norway, he moved there in 2003, and since then he had not seen Kim in person, he had just talked to her by the kimmunicator.

Untill that moment he had not realized how much he loved her, the only thing that Ron wanted was to go back to Middleton and find Kim, tell her about his feelings and become her boyfriend. Eventually, her husband.

Erick was cheating Kim with Shego, she was the one who he really loved, he never cared about Kim. He was just her boyfriend to keep her away from Drakken's plans and so far he had made it.

II.-

When Ron could finally go back to Middleton for the university, he was the happiest men in the world.

The same day he was arriving there, Kim had finally found out the truth about Erick, she started crying and sobbing. Suddenly the kimmunicator sounded its familiar tone and she pressed the call button, there was Wade with good news.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said with a really sad tone.

"Good news, Kim" He replied

_What could be good?_ She thought, "What is it, Wade?" She said.

"Ron's coming back to Middleton, he's arriving right now at the airport" Wade said.

"Really? I can't believe it, Thank you Wade, I'm on my way." She said as she stood up and went as fast as she could to the airport

There was Ron, he was 18 years old and was coming back to live there in Middleton and see his lifelong friend Kim.

When he saw her, he smiled "_Wow, She's even more beautiful in person, I can't believe she has gotten prettier during these years that I was Norway..."_

Kim tried to greet him leaving apart her pain and sadness, but he knew her enough like to know something was not right.

After a short conversation they started moving to a car to put all Ron's luggage in it.

In the car they talked about all the past years they weren't together.

After that Ron asked:

"KP, I noticed you a little... sad, I'd say... What's wrong?"

"Well, I'd like to tell you that later, at my house"

"Okay." He said as he started to think about some reason why she was like that.

III.-

Meanwhile Kim was with her best friend, Erick was with Shego having fun at their way.

Shego was way different when she was with Erick, she was like a little girl, she was soft and cute.

IV.-

When Kim and Ron arrived to her house, there was Mrs. Dr. Possible, who was suprised when she saw Ron. She gave him a really nice greeting and anfter that she said:

"Ronald, Where are you going to live while you're here in Middleton studying?

"I don't know it yet, Mrs. Dr. P, I have to look for somewhere..."

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

"They are in Norway, they couldn't come because they're working there...So I had to come alone"

"I see. Kimmie, Could you show Ron the place, I have to make the dinner"

"Sure mom, come on Ron, let's go to my room to talk about what you asked me" She whispered.

"Ok"

When they got in her room, she stared at him, then started:

"You are right, there's something wrong... Do you remember that guy who I told you was going with me to my prom... Well, he was a fake, he's a Drakken sidekick and Shego's boyfriend... He was just using me..." She said as she started sobbing.

Ron tried to calm her down, "Okay KP, but he hasn't won, he just played you and hurt you, but it's not the end of the world, you can do anything, so get it over. You can find another guy, someone who really loves you and will protect you..." He said.

"But I don't think I can, I'm so afraid that anyone who loves me could hurt me again, as much as Erick has done... I don't want to suffer it once again." She said in a sad and low tone.

"But I don't think I'm gonna hurt you KP, I love you so much like for hurting you or letting you go" He whispered, trying not to be heard, but Kim heard some of his words.

"What did you say Ron?" She wanted to hear what he said.

"Nothing KP, nevermind"

"Spill" She said with a tone a little upset.

"Oh! C'mon, KP!" He said a little scared. " Nevermind" He said in a really low tone.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was serving the dinner and called them to have dinner.

They came downstairs, talking about how close they were when they were younger.

"KP, Could you help me to find somewhere to stay in Middleton while I'm studying here?" Ron asked

"Sure Ron, tomorrow we'll go to look for somewhere, it's late now and I don't think there's a place where we can ask"

"Right" He said "Mrs. Dr. P., Where's Mr. Dr.P and the twins?"

"They went to a rocket convention, the boys pleaded him to go there, so he agreed."

"When are they coming back?"

"Untill 2 weeks more" Kim said happy because the tweebs were not gonna bother her.

V.-

Next day

Kim and Ron woke up early and went to look for a place where Ron could stay.

Where ever they went was no vacancy, Ron was so worried, he had no place to stay.

When they came back to Kim's house he was so sad, Mrs Dr. P was at home, when she noticed him like that the tought to herserlf:

"_Why is Ron so sad, Something must have happened to him, he isn't like that"_

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked

" I have nowhere to stay, I think I'll have to go back to Norway" He said so sad, almost crying.

"Kimmie, could you come to this room for a moment, please?"

"Sure mom" She said as she walked around her mother. "What's the sitch mom?"

"What do you think if Ron stays with us while he's studying?" She asked

"That'd be awesome mom, I think he'd love it too, but how will you tell dad this?"

"I'll find a way, when he comes back he will already know"

"Thanks mom, you rock, I'll tell Ron" She said, running out of the room where they were talking.

"Ron!" She yelled "I have great news for you!"

"What is it?" He asked

"You won't have to go back to Norway. Mom said that you can stay here with us while you're going to college"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Boo-yah!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any relatd character or logos. If I did own her, I woulnd't have cancelled her.

A/N: So, I've fixed it... wel, most of it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to work faster with this story 'cause some ideas are getting to my mind.

Until then, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who revied this (I know there ins't many people who has done it, but anyway I'm thanking them. They helped me a lot).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything related to her. I don't even own any of her DVD's, sadly.

I.-

Ron was back in Middleton, he and Kim were going to Bueno Nacho everyday, there they had fun, laughed, sometimes they went with Monique and Félix.

Monique was wondering where was Erick, so she asked Kim:

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you with Erick lastly, Where is he?"

"I left him, not oficially, but I try to see him the least I can"

"Why did you leave him?"

" 'Cause he was cheating me with Shego, he was just using me..."

" Oh, I see. Why don't we go to order, girl?"

"Okay" She said as they left the boys alone.

Ron was looking at his friend, trying to keep himself in the real world, without being lost in her beauty.

Felix noticed him, lost in Kim's beauty.

"Hey, dude, wake up!" Félix said, bringing Ron back to reality.

"You like her, don't you?" Said Felix

"Yeah, dude, she's so beautiful... I can't believe that Erick set her up. I could never do a thing like that."

"Then why don't you tell her you love her?"

"You crazy? That'd kill our friendship, I just can't go there and tell her 'You know, KP, I'm love with yo, would you be my grilfriend?'" He said angrily at his friend's innocence.

" I can help you if ya want. I can try to get info about you from her"

" That'd be awesome, dude, but if she doesn't love me or if she just wants just as a friend... I... I don't wanna know..."

" Okay, you won't"

II.-

Kim was in her bed, she was sobbing. She was sad because she couldn't trust in who she thought she could, she was confused, she didn't know what to do.

Ron was going to invite Kim to hang around, but when he came in her room, he found her sad, sobbing, almost crying, with her head buried in her knees and arms.

He couldn't help but he'd try.

"Hi KP, What up?" He asked brightly.

When she tried to answer, she couldn't stand it anymore and started crying. Ron took her body and tried to make her feel she had someone she could always trust, no matter what. He'd always be there for her.

She turned on the radio, she didn't want the tweebs to hear her crying. They would never let that live down.

Ron felt somehow sad, he couldn't help her to be better right now, but he knew he had to try.

Ron listened to the song the radio was playing:

_Wake up_

_It's time to get your things together_

_And drive away_

_Breathe out_

_Future days will treat you better_

_That's what they say_

He thought about that words, how it was part of Kim's life given the few days ago, since he had arrived, she had broken up with Eric, etc.

_Another day_

_Gone without a sound_

_But it's okay_

_If you turn around_

_And feel the memories bringin' you down_

_And in the end_

_Are you stronger_

_Do you no longer_

_Need to recover_

_And where have you been_

_Since it's been over_

_Over my shoulder_

_Under my skin_

_Will you ever return again_

Kim payed attention to that song, she could do anything, so she had to get it over, she could do that. "_I can do this, I can start again a new day without feeling down, at least I'll try to" _Sh thought.

"KP, I want you to know that you always can count on me, I know this is hard to you, but I, I want to help you"

"Thank you Ron, I'm so glad I can count on you, it was something I needed to hear, but I think it'll take a little, my confidence has gone and I... I don't know who I can trust."

"You know you can always count on me, I know I wasn't here the past years, but we were best friends since we were four and, and ..." His mind was in blank, he coulnd't talk anymore, he had no more words to say.

"You know Ron, I'd like to restart our friendship, to appear like if you hadn't gone to Norway and we were together all this time."

"Ya know KP, I was here all the time, my soul was with you"

"That sounds so... so..." But Kim was cut off by Ron, who sealed his lips with hers.

A/N: There it was, I think I fixed a few things... you tell me.

So, here's another chapter. I think this story is going somwhere I hadn't predicted, but I'm enojying it.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

I.-

After Ron kissed Kim, she stayed in shock, not knowing what to do or to say. Her mind was in blank. She was in a very hard moment, she had just broken up with Erick.

During the next days, Kim thought about what had happended, he had kissed her!, on the lips!. That kept her thinking, she never knew he had some _feelings_ for her, it was too awk-weird to even think about. She had never, ever, seen him as something 'more' than just a friend.

During the next day, she tried to avoid Ron, which was really hard, he was living in her house.

She spent the whole day with Monique, they went to the mall and did girl's stuff.

When she came back home, she just found the home alone, no one was there. _Good_, _I can think and clean up my mind, everything has been so... so weird lately...So, I guess Ron has feelings for me, maybe he just let the moment take him, but what if it wasn't the moment and he really feels that way about me? I never thought he would do what he did._

She kept that way, thinking for a few hours, this moment was just so confusing. When she had explored all the posibilities or ways that could guide her out of this, she fell asleep.

She had made up her mind, she would face Ron, she would ask him about what had happened, the kiss, how he had acted with her.

II.-

Ron was really scared, he thought that once again he had screwed good things up. He had just kissed his best friend, but things had never felt so right and so wrong at the same moment.

Maybe if he talked to her, he could 'fix' things, they could make them go back to what they used to be, "The good old times".

He was with Felix, playing Zombie Mayhem, it was his way to stop thinking about what he had done, he was suffering too much already.

He would have to face the things that he'd done, sooner or later. And it seemed the sooner the better. If things went for too long unspoken they could get hurt, badly.

III.-

It was Tuesday, a beautiful morning, the sun shining, no clouds, a refreshing air, it wasn't a hot day, the perfect temperature.

It was the breakfast time at the Possible residence, there was everyone at the kitchen, the Tweebs, Mr. Dr. Possible, Mrs. Dr. Possible, Kim, and finally, Ron.

Kim was eating quietly, when she was done, she stood up silently and left the room, so she could go to her classes, but when Ron noticed this, he followed her inmediatly, so they could talk.

He went walking fast, so he could catch her and talk with her. But that was the problem, he didn't know how to start the conversation with her after what had happened, he didn't even know what he wanted to tell her, he couldn't find the words to make it sound nice but not too nice, so she wouldn't misinterpretate what he meant.

The only words that came to his mind were the normals, and it was just what he cried out.

"Hey KP" It was the only thing he could think about, and it was said.

- "Oh, hey Ron" She said, but flatly, no emotions or any feeling like it used to have.

- " Look Kim... About the kiss, I wanted you to — " She cut him off 'Ron, I don't know if that kiss was really a kiss or it was just because of the moment, I've been thinkink, but I don't think I'm ready for anything like a relationship right now, I don't even know if I should try... I'm sorry, but I think I need some time to myself..."

"I wanted to know if we could, you know, forget all about the kiss and all the things that happened there...I... I..."– He stopped, he didn't know what else to say. He had screwed things once, he wouldn't do it twice. Even if that meant staying away from Kim and keep his thoughts and his feelings just for himself.

"You what?" Asked suddenly a very concerned Kim. That caught Ron off guard, he was lost in his own thoughts

"Huh?"

"What were you saying? Why did you stop?" Right now she was confused, things were racing through her mind. Lots of things were there at that very moment.

"It's just that I've messed up, big time. I'm sure that whatever I say will mean absolutely nothing. I've already screwed it all." He looked defeated, and that hurt Kim deeply. She was his best friend after all, she couldn't stand to see him like that, but she knew she wasn't ready for anything yet. Slowly he turned away from her and started to walk away.

_Why am I even __considering the possibility that we could be more than just friends? 15 hours ago I didn't even think we could be more than that and now I am. Head in the game, Possible. He's the one hurt right now. You can get through this little sitch. Help him now, he's in need for a friend. You are his friend, heck, you are his best friend and you are not doing anything? What's the matter with you, Possible?_

Without thinking about it anymore, Kim took Ron by the arm and turned him, he was facing her now. "Listen, Ron. I'm sorry"

'What are you sorry for, KP? You didn't do anything wrong here, it was me' He said, even sadder than before, if that was possible.

"So not. It was my fault. I can't believe I was all ga-ga over Erick that I even ignored you. I know how much it hurts you, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too self-centered..." Then she began sobbing. He had never seen her cry, except for that time when she was under the influence of the moodulator. "I was supposed to be your best friend and have your back, but all I did was to leave you when you needed me."

" 'Sha, it's okay. I know how much it hurted you to see me at Norway and you staying here... you needed something that kept you busy... you didn't need the thought of me going through your mind, it would make you sad. You needed someone better than me to be with you"

"Okay, Ron, stop dissing yourself!" She ordered. She was back even though her voice was still a little weak. She would manage to work this sitch out. She knew that if they wanted, they could do it.

"So, I see you are back... that's cool!" He said enthusiasticaly, he loved her being herself. "But, you know, there's one thing that's buggin' me" He said, he was half serious half joking. "And that would be..." Added Kim tentatively. She had forgotten about Erick's sitch inmediately, that's what she liked about Ron. He could make her forget about the worst sitch in a few seconds. " How did we get from me apologizing to this point? That was fast!"

"Yeah, but it's better than being all sad because of some events that come to our minds"She said, a flicker of sadness came to her expressions.

"Okay, I was just wondering... So " – He added that inmediatly, to keep her mind busy at other things and not make her remeber her ex syntho-boyfriend - " What do we do now? Think we could fool around for a while? I mean, while we walk to where we were going?" And he added his goofy grin to that.

"I sure could use some 'Ron-shine', you know" She was happy again.

They began to walk and have fun. They were back. Kim was Kim, she was herself (including Coach Possible) and Ron was... well... Goofy Ron.

They had a lot of things to talk about, clear the air, share experiences. So much stuff and so little time.

IV.-

Their day had gotten better and better. They had gotten past the "Kiss Incident" – as they decided to call it, even though Ron hadn't lost his hope and faith into having a relationship with her- and Kim was beyond the Erick Break-Up sitch. How could that happen? The Ron-shine was the solution.

A/N: How was this? I guess it was way better than my other writing. So, I'm working again on this.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KP or any related logo... I can't believe I have to say it if everybody know it.


End file.
